What Happens Under the Conference Table
by ImFanci
Summary: The Batman has an issue with Superman and Wonder Woman during a JLA Meeting. A short one-shot inspired by a Fan Art piece titled JLA Meeting by fellow fan, Meejay. Check out the Fan Art Page at the Archive to see the artwork.


This short piece was inspired by a fanart piece titled JLA Meeting, drawn by fellow SM/WW fan, Meejay. This is set sometime in the future, thus, somewhat OCC. But who knows what love and happiness does to two superheroes, Superman and Wonder Woman.

Disclaimer: This is just a fanfic.

***************

The meeting did not start as scheduled. For once, it was delayed by the late arrival of Wonder Woman and Superman. There had been no emergency calls earlier requiring their presence. So, it was surprising to the rest of the League members already seated that these two leaders of the team were several minutes late. Usually, they would find Diana and Clark already in their seats with Bruce, the third leader of the League, as the three of them would have their own private discussions before the meetings formally started.

"We're sorry to keep you all waiting," Clark smiled apologetically as they entered the meeting room.

Diana added, "Yes, thank you for your patience." She gave everyone a cordial, yet remorseful, smile.

From his seat, the Batman studied the pair as they approached the large, round conference table. Diana's purposeful strides had a slight sway to her hips. Even Clark had a slight swagger to his already confident gait. Bruce's eyes narrowed.

As Diana and Clark moved to take their assigned seats next to each other, Clark grazed the back of his fingers along Diana's arm. Her eyelids lowered for the briefest of moments, but the Goosebumps on her arm lingered a second longer. No one else at the table noticed that small intimate exchange. Nobody else except for Bruce, of course. He rarely missed anything. And now he had a pretty good idea or two why they were late.

"So glad you could join us." Bruce announced, "Let's begin and not waste any more time." The sarcasm in his tone was not lost to the others. "Flash, you're up first."

Hal and Dinah, who were among the other seated League members, glanced at Bruce. While they all had been waiting patiently for Clark and Diana to arrive, some of them had engaged in light bantering. Bruce remained silent. Even under his mask and cowl, the Green Lantern and Black Canary could see that the Batman was annoyed with his teammates for their tardiness. If Bruce's acid tone and firmly set jaw was any further indication, they surmised that he was pissed. And when he was in an irritable mood, anything he had to say was curt and comprised of no more than five words in a sentence. Maybe six.

"This is going to be fun…" Hal muttered.

Dinah, who was seated next to him, whispered, "Shh…Don't make it worse."

Diana sat straight in her seat. She appeared to be intently listening to Wally on his report for the week. The attentive expression on her face and the calm composure of her body did not betray her thoughts, or the slow movements of her leg under the table. In her role of ambassador and diplomat, Diana had developed quite a poker face over the years. And she was taking full advantage of that particular skill by rubbing her foot up and down Clark's leg.

Clark was a master of hiding behind a pair of eyeglasses and telling white lies. However, he was not as adept as Diana at hiding his emotions and expressions. The slight shift in his seat and small twitch of his lips caught Bruce's attention.

Bruce first glanced at Clark, then, at Diana. He studied both of them again for a second before silently shaking his head. _'For Christ sake! Not again with these two. It's barely five minutes into the staff meeting, which they took their sweet-ass time to get here, and they're already at it. Can't they control themselves outside the bedroom? Look at them. They think they can fool everyone, including me, on what's happening under the table. Damn footsies! That's adolescents' stuff for crying out loud.'_

As soon as Wally was done with his report, Bruce said, "Clark, why don't go next…Clark!"

"Hmmm? Oh," Clark cleared his throat and smiled. "Hal can give his report next. I'll wait until everyone else is done, thanks." He picked up a steel-cased pen and began writing notes when the Green Lantern started to give his report.

Bruce turned his eyes to Diana. She met his speculative glare. He could have sworn that she raised her chin a fraction, daring him somehow to say something. When Diana finally turned her attention back to Hal, she allowed Bruce to see the hint of amusement under her controlled façade.

'_Damn. She's better than me even without a mask on,' _Bruce conceded.

A loud snap interrupted the tail end of Hal's report. Like everyone else at the table, Bruce looked over in Clark's direction.

It seemed Clark had broken his pen into two pieces with his hand. Ink had splattered and leaked onto the paper pad and table. "Uh, sorry about that. I forget my own strength sometimes," Clark said as he wrapped some paper to envelop the now useless pen. "Go ahead and finish, Hal."

"Actually, I was done." The Green Lantern said. "Dinah, wanna go next?"

Bruce was really getting aggravated. He did not have to guess that Diana was responsible for Clark's actions, thus interrupting the meeting. Every so often, throughout the rest of the meeting, Clark would quietly shift in his seat. This was an indication to Bruce that the lovebirds were nowhere near done playing under the conference table. Bruce decided that after the meeting was over, and everyone else had cleared the room, he was going to address their unacceptable behavior.

Thirty-five minutes later, the rest of the League members exited the meeting room while Diana, Clark, and Bruce remained behind. As soon as the door shut, Bruce stood up and faced his friends. "I'm very happy for the two of you. You've been through a lot and it's taken a long time for you both to finally find some happiness after all these years. So, take this advice with a grain of salt when I say, KNOCK IT OFF! I know what you two were doing under the damn table. The conference table is used only for meetings – not playing footsies underneath it! As leaders of this league, you're setting bad examples to the rest. First, you both come in late…"

Superman grinned, "Actually, I thought we came just in time."

"Twice before the meeting wasn't enough, darling." Diana ran her fingers along Clark's arm.

Bruce threw his hands up as Clark leaned in to nuzzle Diana's neck. "Jesus Christ! That's just too much information to share. What the hell is wrong with you two?!"

Clark turned away from Diana to ask him, "What? You said you were happy for us."

"Maybe someone's cranky because he hasn't gotten any in a while." Diana put her hand to Clark's cheek to place a light kiss on his chin.

"My personal life is just fine." Bruce crossed his arms. "And that's none of your business."

They both ignored him now as they continued to gaze at each other. Their hands displayed more affection for each other. Diana brushed aside a wayward lock of Clark's hair as it fell over his forehead, while Clark ran his fingers through a strand of her hair and down her arm.

"Oh, get a room!" Bruce barked.

"We're already in one," Wonder Woman quipped.

"Hmmm…You're right." Clark looked at the table, then back at Diana. "We haven't tried the top this table yet."

"Ugh! I'm out of here!" In almost a theatrical manner, the Batman turned and stormed out of the conference room.

When the doors closed, the sound of laughter filled the room. Tears of mirth filled the eyes of the Amazon and the Man of Steel. It took a few minutes for them to stop laughing after seeing the reaction on their friend's face.

Wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes, Diana finally said, "That was just so much fun. Do you think he has any idea that we did that on purpose just to irritate him?"

"For once, I don't think he has a clue. And you, my dear, are an evil woman for coming up with this idea."

"It serves him right for intentionally interrupting us the other day. He could've waited at least an hour to speak to us about the evaluations for Red Arrow and Vixen." She grinned. "He knew that you and I needed some time alone with each other after that week-long mission. That was payback. Admit it, you enjoyed every minute of it." Diana got up from her chair to leave the room, but Clark, still seated, snaked his hand out and caught her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I have to relieve J'onn for Monitor Duty, remember?"

Clark pulled Diana back to him until she fell onto his lap. "Not until we finish what you started." He kissed her, long and hard. "J'onn won't mind if you're running late. And I've been meaning to give this table a try."

"Well, then. I suggest you lock the door, Kal. I don't want…That will work."

The control panel of the door melted as two red beams emanated from Clark's eyes. When he was done, he turned his attention back to her. "I'll fix it later."

"You know, he's just going to make you pay for that."

"Uh-huh. Now, where were we?"

"We were about to finish something I started…."

Clark placed Diana on the edge of the table. He stood up and leaned over her, his face just inches from hers as he softly said, "Right…Damn footsies."

End.


End file.
